Matt's Adventure
by UnbelievablyNutritious
Summary: A brand new adventure featuring a teenage Matt post-Mars.


Takes place once Matt returns from Mars. He has crash landed in an abandoned precinct of China. Probably.

Blood pooled rapidly around Matt's unconscious body. His heart still beat in his torn chest, but who knew for how much longer. Shadows danced over his face, the hard floor was carpeted and now puddled and sticky with his own ooze. Three figures were standing over him, all tall and spindly and dressed exclusively in white. Their faces were shrouded in white cloth, silver hair flowed down their backs. They didn't move; seemingly frozen in action.

If he were awake, Matt would surely be able to outrun them.

Matt looked up, the three figures were no longer enshrouded in white. They were all completely naked, violently rubbing themselves and grinning widely. He looked around in horror. Bloodsoaked corpses littered the room. He didn't recognise any of them, but every single one of them had a look of alarm etched into their nolongerchanging features. The walls of the room were closing in, rushing towards him. He yelped, and jumped out of his dying state. Running for the only door, he slammed into it, almost busting it off its hinges. He skidded into a white corridor, lined with windows. It appeared he was in a school.

He walked along the corridor, no longer worried about the pale, spindly masturbators. He was dressed in a green hooded tank top, and baggy slacks. He admired the view from the windows. Green and orange trees intertwined. Children played in the leaves beneath them. Figures he recognised from years ago.

"TK!" Matt screamed from behind the window. No sound came out. The figures outside moved slowly, and eventually evaporated. Matt slammed his head against the glass. His head spun.

He overcame his brief hallucination, and kept going. He was limping now, and a trail of blood followed him for several hundred yards throughout the building. He was nearing the end of this corridor, after winding himself through many adjacent ones. A door stood at the end. He assumed it was a classroom. He pushed down on the handle and entered.

There were a few abandoned desks, and a world globe whose sticker had peeled off from the top of Canada down to Mexico. Various posters of scantily clad women were strewn on the floor; apparently having fallen from the walls. What caught his attention though was an aged boombox sitting on a bench under the blackboard.

"I wonder…"

Matt walked over to it, kicking bits of paper and old magazines with frightening images out of his path. ("INSIDE: 他妈的机器在她楼下适合烤面包机!")

He clicked the boombox on - a low hum emitted from the speakers. Matt grinned and nudged it over, it crackled. He tried tuning it to a station and got nothing but static. He then noticed there was a cassette tape already in there. He popped open the deck and inspected the tape. "IRON MAIDEN: PIECE OF MIND."

"Oh fuck yeah." Matt slammed it back in the deck and hit play. It was halfway through "Die With Your Boots On" and Matt laughed at the irony.

He was bleeding out, fast.

Matt peered out the window of the classroom. There was what appeared to be a launch pad, and a small shuttle perched on it, next to a small control building. It appeared to be ready for launching. Matt had an idea. He lifted one of the windows open, and climbed out into the yard. Unlike the green area, this was completely deserted and mostly covered in an gray, dull gravel. It crossed his mind briefly that it might be a trap, but that thought had dissipated by the time his feet hit the ground. He winced, and continued toward the shuttle.

Reaching the control building, he yelled out to see if anyone was around. No one answered, so he waltzed through the open door, and into the shuttle.

This ship wasn't like the ones he was used to. Hell, he'd only ever been on one before, and that piloted by the computer. He clambered into the cramped cockpit and strapped himself in. A helmet lay next to him which he promptly strapped on his head.

"Might be good if I could breathe." He joked.

He pressed a few buttons, and yanked at some levers.

"R.e.a.d.y f.o.r l.i.f.t.o.f.f" and automatic voice yelped.

"I never liked this place anyway," he said to himself.

The arms attached to the shuttle folded into the building and the ship rumbled. Fire lit up the underside of the ship and Matt was taking off. He looked at the view from the shuttle as he lifted off, he wasn't sad to be leaving.

After the initial propulsion, the ship floated peacefully into space, and then violently exploded; propelling bits of steel and debris and flesh out into the vacuum. He was never seen again.

TO BE CONTINUEDDDD

Okay, CONLCUSION:

Matt opened his eyes. The images from his dreams were no longer, and instead he was on his back, staring into the dull eyes of three tall, spindly figures. They were all dressed in white, with white cloth covering their faces. On of them was bleeding from its nose.

Matt could feel nothing. Was he dead? Similar thoughts had crossed his mind before now, but now he was positive. Was he actually gone for real this time? He thought of the dreams he had just witnessed. Was there any truth to these? Back when he was in the Digiworld, he could've sworn that stuff was real. His brother, his friends, Gabumon, the band… Or was this the real world and he was just waking up?

Unbelievable and excruciating pain suddenly washed over him. Every inch of his body burned like it was on fire. The figures above him simply watched him. One of them turned its head to the other and Matt swore he could see it smile.

Trying to move, Matt wriggled violently. Blood splashed around him, smattering his face and arms. The blood wasn't coming from his top half, he noticed. It was instead flowing almost freely from his legs.

Or it would've been, if he had any.


End file.
